Famille
by Ryopini
Summary: L'hiver s'installait tranquillement chez les Stilinski. Stiles décida alors d'inviter toute la meute pour un repas de noël comme il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Mais inviter Derek n'était pas aussi facile que prévu. OS - [Sterek]


Bonjour à tous,

Voici un petit os que j'espère un peu fluff pour vous réchauffer en ce temps froid!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère que vous serez bien gâtés eheh !

Bonne lecture!

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Noël approchait enfin. L'hiver déposait son manteau blanc sur le sol et Stiles était excité comme une puce. C'était une période de l'année qu'il avait largement mis de côté pendant des années. Depuis la mort de sa mère à dire vrai. Ni son père, ni lui n'avaient souhaité fêter cette période. Elle signifiait la famille, la joie… Tout ce qui ne les représentait pas pendant de longs printemps.

Mais cette année, tout avait changé pour Stiles. Cette fête pouvait vraisemblablement ressembler à un véritable moment familial. Parce que son père allait mieux, qu'il avait des amis, une meute, des gens qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille.

Tout du moins, c'était sa vision des choses.

Alors cette année, il avait décidé de faire un grand repas de noël avec tout ce beau monde. Il en avait d'ores et déjà parlé avec le plus grand nombre et la plupart était ravie de cette idée.

Mais il lui restait un homme à inviter. Et pas des moindres. Il était probablement le plus difficile à convaincre, le plus stressant, mais aussi celui dont il espérait le plus sa présence.

C'était évidemment Derek.

Le dernier jour des cours, il trouva finalement le courage d'y aller. Il espéra longuement qu'aucun autre bêta n'y sera afin de ne pas se sentir gêné ni honteux s'il Derek le rejetait lui et sa proposition.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé, mais peu rassuré, qu'il se dirigea au loft du loup.

Lorsqu'il se gara en bas de chez lui, son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il craignait sincèrement une réponse négative du plus vieux. Mais sa présence à la soirée lui était primordiale, alors il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y aller.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et sortit de sa voiture avec une bonne dose de motivation. Il dépêcha d'aller vers les escaliers, voulant garder son courage et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Stiles finit devant l'entrée, essoufflé, mais toujours motivé. Il ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il toqua à la porte.

Stiles resta un temps devant le sas, le monsieur prenait bien trop son temps pour lui ouvrir. Le plus jeune était sûr que le loup savait, impossible de ne pas entendre sa jeep déraper devant le loft ni même son souffle erratique devant chez lui.

Il se faisait donc seulement ignoré.

Le châtain balbutia des insultes envers le loup, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte lourde du loft avant d'y pénétrer, sans plus aucune gêne.

« Derek ? » dit-il, remonté de s'être fait rembarrer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce, il vit le loup, installé sur son canapé en pleine lecture, ignorant clairement le nouvel arrivé.

Mais Stiles ne le vit pas sous cet œil, il leva les yeux au ciel, contourna le canapé et s'affala sans délicatesse auprès de Derek. Il lui attrapa son livre qu'il posa à l'opposé du loup.

« Alors comme ça, on ne me dit pas bonjour Sourwolf ? » questionna sarcastiquement Stiles.

Derek grogna vivement à l'intrusion déjà agaçante du plus jeune.

« Ah ? Donc tu réagis à ma présence finalement ? »

Le loup lui lança un regard noir avant d'attraper un nouveau livre. Tout serait mieux plutôt que d'écouter blatérer le jeune homme près de lui.

Stiles posa sa main sur le livre, l'empêchant de lire. Puis prit une grande inspiration, attirant un regard curieux du loup. Ce dernier sentit d'un seul coup le stress émaner de Stiles. Il avait l'habitude des idées saugrenues, mais elles étaient rarement liés à du stress.

L'humain réfléchit un instant, fixant le sourcil haussé du loup. Il devait réfléchir aux bons mots. Derek n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à convaincre, surtout pour des soirées avec des jeunes.

« T'accouches Stiles ? » grogna le loup.

« J'ai pas d'utérus. » s'insurgea Stiles. « Enfin. Pas aux dernières nouvelles tout du moins. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer.

« Tu crois que je peux tomber enceint ? Enceint ou enceinte d'ailleurs ? Ca serait trop bizarre. Mon dieu. Ca peut se faire avec des loups alphas peut-être ? »

Rien que l'idée que l'alpha ici présent puisse l'enfanter le fit rougir.

« Stiles. » dit le loup d'une voix bourrue.

Derek voulut le ramener sur terre. Celui-ci s'évadait bien trop.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici ou repars immédiatement. » rajouta-t-il.

Stiles grimaça avant d'enchaîner :

« Noël est une période incroyable. Plein d'amour, de fraîcheur, d'amitié…. Ca donne une envie de se blottir les uns contre les autres, de se glisser sous un plaid devant une cheminée…. De passer des moments avec du monde… »

Le loup grimaça à la description.

« Un temps où les gens s'aiment et s'échangent des cadeaux…. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, repoussa la main de Stiles toujours sur le livre et reprit sa lecture.

« Derek ! Écoute-moi un peu. »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas » cassa le loup.

Stiles s'affala un peu sur le canapé, cela se passait définitivement comme il l'avait imaginé, mais pas comme il l'avait espéré. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'organise un repas le soir de Noël avec tout le monde. Et si je suis là c'est évidemment pour t'y inviter. » finit-il par lâcher.

Bien qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse, elle ne lui fit pas moins mal :

« Non. » répondit froidement Derek.

Stiles déglutit lentement.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » murmura lentement le châtain.

« Parce que cette fête ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Mais toute la meute est invitée ! » s'insurgea Stiles, « Si tu ne viens pas, tu vas manquer. Que serait un repas de meute sans son alpha ? Ca sera un bon moment tous ensemble… ? »

Derek lui lança un regard noir à nouveau. Puis il se leva d'un seul coup, abandonnant le plus jeune sur le canapé et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il préféra ignorer à nouveau l'intrus.

« Quoi ? Tu ne le fêtes jamais ? » questionna le plus jeune.

Le loup serra les dents et les poings alors que Stiles arrivait dans son dos.

« Allez dis-moi ! » insista-t-il.

Derek se retourna d'un coup, lui lançant un regard d'un rouge vif.

« Tais-toi Stiles. J'en ai marre de toi. Je n'ai pas envie de passer cette soirée avec toi, ça te va ? Je le fête avec ma famille. Pas avec toi. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne fais pas parti de ma famille. Alors maintenant, sors d'ici. » dit-il violemment.

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Stiles. Il se recula sous la blessure qu'il venait de subir. Cette réponse lui fit terriblement mal. Il savait pourtant que le loup ne le portait pas à son cœur. Mais pas à ce point-là.

Il avait eu quand même un espoir qu'il tenait un minimum à lui, qu'il accepterait son offre d'une soirée avec sa meute. Mais ce n'était qu'un échec. Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux à l'entende de ses mots. Il n'aurait jamais cru n'être « rien » pour lui.

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, s'excuser, ou dieu sait quoi. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il ferma fort les mots pour contenir les larmes qui essayaient de sortir.

Il fit finalement ce qui lui semblait être le plus intelligent sur l'instant. Il se retourna et quitta la cuisine. Il ne fit même pas attention à la tierce personne présente dans le loft et se dépêcha de prendre les escaliers pour fuir dans sa voiture.

* * *

« Tu es stupide, Derek. »

Le dit-Derek se retourna pour croiser le regard de son oncle, qui l'observait d'un air dédaigneux. Il secoua la tête et le contourna pour quitter la pièce.

« De quoi tu te mêles Peter ? » grogna-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se posa sur le canapé afin de poursuivre son livre. Mais Peter ne l'entendit pas de la même manière et le suivit pour se placer face à lui. Il fit la même gestuelle que Stiles, il attrapa le livre de Derek pour l'empêcher de lire.

Derek grogna, peu ravi de ne pas pouvoir avancer sur sa lecture.

« Tu l'as entendu toi aussi, non ? » questionna l'oncle.

Derek l'ignora totalement et observa autour pour attraper autre chose à faire.

« Son cœur. » insista-t-il.

« Mais quoi bon sang ?! » s'énerva le neveu.

« Son cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux avec tes paroles. Que tu ne veuilles pas aller à cette soirée, c'est une chose. Mais étais-tu obligé de lui parler comme ça ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tes paroles étaient méchantes, violentes ? » gronda Peter.

Il avait une véritable affection pour l'humain de la meute, et voir son neveu faire sa tête de mule l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Et puis je ne comprends définitivement pourquoi tu ne viens pas. C'est d'un stupide. C'est un dîner en famille, pas un rencard ! Même si ça en était un, tu aurais dû accepter d'ailleurs. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que nous faisons partie de cette famille. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Stiles fait partie de la meute. Notre meute est censée être une famille. » conclut-t-il.

Derek grommela sans rien ajouter. Mais Peter se permit de rajouter une couche.

« Tu abandonnes ta meute. Nous y serons tous, sauf toi. »

Derek leva un regard vers lui, étonné.

« Et oui, je suis également invité figure toi. Tu seras bien seul ce soir-là. Tout ça parce que tu as peur de ce que peut signifier cette invitation. Une vraie famille. »

Peter lança brusquement son livre à son neveu et quitta la pièce, le laissant désemparé et rempli de doute.

* * *

Le jour de Noël était enfin là. Stiles courrait un peu partout dans sa cuisine pour tout préparer comme il se doit. Des jours qu'il préparait ce repas fameux en oubliant l'affront et la douleur qu'il avait vécu en allant voir Derek.

Aujourd'hui, il était heureux, ou tout du moins il faisait tout pour l'être. Il savait qu'il aurait la plus grande partie de son petit monde autour de lui, et il n'y avait rien de tel pour attiser son bonheur.

Stiles s'affaira à mettre la table, malheureusement pour lui, il en avait sorti une de trop. Il observa l'assiette lui restant dans sa main et fit une grimace. Son cœur se pinça à cette vision.

Scott, qui avait senti une aura maussade, s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en soutien. Stiles le regarda, ils s'échangèrent un sourire et l'humain se reboosta pour courir un peu dans sa cuisine. Tout le monde était là pour mettre la main à la pâte, même si personne ne s'approchait de la zone de préparation des plats. Ordres du grand chef Stilinski.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêts, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à boire l'apéro.

Les sourires étaient présents sur chaque visage, ils rigolaient tous en cœur, ils se taquinaient et passaient une excellente soirée.

La joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous, Stiles en fut sincèrement heureux. Il observa un à un les invités et son sourire grandit d'autant plus à cette vision. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux tous ensembles.

Il ne regretta pas le moins du monde d'avoir proposé cette invitation.

* * *

Les rires furent coupés par des coups toqués à la porte. Ils se regardèrent puis arrêtèrent tous leurs visions sur Stiles.

« Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? » questionna Isaac.

L'humain passa son regard sur tout le monde, cherchant qui pouvait manquer. Il haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Non » hésita-t-il, « Je vais aller voir. »

Stiles se leva lentement, les sourcils froncés. Il slaloma entre chaque personne présente et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il remit correctement son sublime pull de noël et ouvrit la porte.

Son sourire si grand se fana à la vision de la personne face à lui. Scott sentit la tristesse émaner de son ami. Il voulut se redresser et le rejoindre mais fut bloqué par Peter qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse. C'est Derek » dit-il pour appuyer son geste.

Scott se rassit, un peu grognon. Il dût se contenir parce que monsieur avait beau être l'alpha, il avait blessé son ami au plus profond de son être. Mais il devait accorder à Peter que si Derek était là, il y avait certainement une bonne raison. Il s'occuperait de lui régler son compte plus tard.

Par contre Isaac ne réfléchit pas de la même manière et voulut à son tour se lever. Il n'avait pas non plus apprécié la manière dont Derek l'avait rejeté.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impulsivité des bêtas et le força à se rasseoir par un appui sur l'épaule.

« Laissez-lui cinq minutes, bon sang » soupira-t-il.

Les deux garçons grognèrent en réponses.

« Deux. » rajouta Scott.

Ils s'assirent de nouveau et essayèrent de se concentrer sur la conversation. Mais Lydia décida de mettre de la musique. Même si elle aussi n'avait pas apprécié, elle était ravie de le voir ici. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de se parler tous les deux, et tous les loups ici présents n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles tourna la tête vers le salon où la musique se mit à raisonner étonnement. Il leva un peu les yeux au ciel, poussa Derek un peu plus dehors et s'y glissa avec lui. Il ferma la porte et croisa les bras. Le froid environnant lui glaça le sang, avoir croisé les bras le réchauffa un peu, et lui donna un peu plus contenance en prime.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il était hors de question qu'il démarre la conversation lui-même. D'autant qu'il n'était pas sûr de contrôler totalement ses émotions.

Derek semblait un peu moins sûr de lui que d'habitude. Il était habillé de son habituelle veste en cuir, mais elle était ornée d'une petite écharpe rouge que Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien et émoustillait les émotions du plus jeune. Il se racla la gorge pour contrôler ses pulsions et remonta son regard à son visage. Finalement il ne sut pas si sa veste n'était pas un meilleur choix. Les lèvres de cette bouche si silencieuse étaient toujours aussi tentantes.

Il secoua sa tête.

«_ N'oublie pas qu'il t'a fait du mal. »_ se rappela-t-il intérieurement.

Puis il refixa ses prunelles. Intensément. Sans prononcer un mot. Il haussa juste un sourcil, quémandant une explication.

Derek n'était clairement pas le maître de la situation. Habituellement, il n'était pas celui qui engageait les conversations, pourtant, ce soir, il sentit bien que c'était à lui de se lancer.

Il grogna légèrement, tenta de s'avancer mais ne fit que faire reculer Stiles contre la porte.

« Ok… » se lança Derek.

Il soupira lentement et fit ce qui était le plus dur pour lui.

« Désolé. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles ne réagit pas plus que ça, continuant de l'observer intensément. Cela frustra beaucoup le loup qui prit sur lui sachant qu'il avait agi stupidement. Il aurait voulu que Stiles se contente de ça, mais il n'était pas comme les autres.

Il grogna lentement avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai agi comme un abruti »

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? » dit Stiles quelque peu agressivement.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il avait rarement senti Stiles aussi en colère et blessé. Il se sentit mal d'un coup, réalisant sincèrement la portée de ses mots.

Il baissa la tête pour trouver quoi dire puis redressa la tête.

« Ecoute Stiles, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est juste… »

Mais la colère du plus jeune éclata d'un coup :

« Juste quoi Derek ? Juste que tu penses que je suis l'humain inutile qui peut recevoir des méchancetés pareilles ? Tu crois que ça le justifie ? Je sais que je ne suis pas d'une grande aide, je sais que je n'ai pas des biscotos comme vous tous. Mais je suis là ! Tous les jours depuis que je connais votre existence. J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi. Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'en venant habillé aussi beau, avec une tête de chien battu, ça va changer quelque chose ? »

Il fit une pause juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration est enchaîna :

« Tu peux pas me blesser et revenir comme ça l'air de rien. Tu m'as vraiment fait mal. Cette soirée était importante pour moi. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère que je le fête… Et j'aurais voulu que tu sois là, pas que tu me… »

Il décroisa ses bras pour glisser sa main sur son visage. La tristesse avait pris pas sur la colère.

Derek leva la main, hésita un instant, puis la posa sur sa joue pour lentement essuyer la larme qui venait de couler. Une fois ça fait, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Tu n'avais… pas… » dit Stiles d'une voix brisée.

Derek le recula pour le fixer dans ses yeux et relâcha ses mains près de son corps.

« Tu as raison. Je n'avais aucun droit. Mais… Oui. Pour toi Noël, c'est la famille. Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Mais à la différence c'est que ma famille, c'est ma meute. Et ma famille n'est plus de ce monde. Je n'ai pas voulu voir cette nouvelle meute comme étant… ma meute. »

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'apprêta à faire le plus long monologue de sa vie.

« Je ne voulais pas le fêter… Parce que oui, ça me rappelle tous ces moments. Ça me rappelle qu'ils ne sont plus là, et ça me rappelle surtout que vous pouvez mourir à tout moment. Et ça je ne le souhaite pas. Alors oui, stupidement, je me suis dit une seule chose : Si tu me considères dans ta famille, je prends le risque de vous perdre… De te perdre. Et je le refuse. Il était donc inconcevable de venir à un repas familial. » grogna-t-il, pas très à l'aise.

Il détestait devoir se mettre à nu. Mais effectivement, Peter avait eu raison. Il était stupide et avait tort quant à l'invitation de Stiles. Difficile à admettre, mais il avait peur de perdre des gens en plus. Donc il s'éloignait. Mais c'était trop tard, il tenait déjà à eux.

De même, depuis cette fameuse conversation, Stiles l'avait largement évité. Et il lui avait manqué. Lui et son hyperactivité insupportable, ses conversations sans queue ni tête, mais aussi sa gentillesse et sa loyauté. Derek avait réalisé à quel point il voulait le protéger, lui.

Il savait d'ores et déjà les sentiments de Stiles à son égard, les battements de cœur ne trompent pas. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là ses propres émotions à lui. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de l'instant où il avait compris, qu'il avait décidé de réagir et venir s'excuser. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Mais maintenant il se tenait devant lui, droit comme un i et attendant une réaction qui mit un certain temps à venir.

Stiles l'observa un temps puis lui frappa avec force au visage avant de s'énerver.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con quand tu t'y mets ! Comment t'as pu croire qu'en m'insultant tu allais t'en sortir ?! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Une meute, c'est une famille. Tu es notre alpha donc tu seras toujours de notre famille ! Et nous n'avons pas besoin que tu me rejettes pour penser que nous serons plus en sécurité ! Que tu sois là ou pas nous vivons dans un monde dangereux rempli de monstres et créatures en tout genre. Comment peux-tu croire un instant que nous survivrons mieux sans toi ? Au contraire crétin ! » lui cria Stiles.

Pour appuyer ses dires il le frappa de nouveau encore plus fort dans l'épaule. Il grimaça et agita sa main de douleur.

« Va te falloir te faire pardonner. Mais maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer au con, entrer dans la maison et venir manger ce repas avec nous. Ta famille. »

Stiles fit un demi-tour sur lui-même afin d'ouvrir la porte et rentrer, mais il fut arrêté par la main de Derek qui lui agrippa le bras.

Il se retourna dans un petit bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Stiles plissa les yeux quand il vit l'air hésitant de l'homme.

« Alors ? »

« Désolé encore pour ce que j'ai dit. Merci de m'inviter malgré tout. Et… Joyeux noël. »

Stiles s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompu par Derek. Ce dernier remonta sa main de son bras à sa nuque, attira Stiles à lui pour poser brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le geste du loup. Alors que ce dernier voulut approfondir ce baiser, il entendit des gloussements à côté de lui. Ils se reculèrent soudainement et tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre.

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement de toute la meute collée à la vitre, les espionnant en toute impunité.

« Bande de fouineur » grommela Derek, quelque peu frustré. « Dégagez. »

Stiles secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant et observa Derek qui lançait un regard noir à ses bêtas. Le plus jeune fit un petit sourire à cette vision, puis décida d'embrasser ses lèvres à son tour. Si Derek lui avait laissé la possibilité, pourquoi s'en priver ? Il ne lui pardonnait pas tout, tout de suite, mais ils régleraient les choses petit à petit.

Il se recula lentement, frissonnant de froid et fit un petit signe de tête à Derek en l'incitant à rentrer. Ne le voyant pas bouger, il lui attrapa timidement la main et l'attira à l'intérieur avant de rajouter :

« Viens, notre famille nous attend. »

* * *

_Alors, cela vous a plu ?  
__Pour l'anecdote : Sachez que ce texte avait été écrit l'an passé... Et que j'avais oublié de le poster pour les fêtes. J'ai préféré ne pas le poster en fin janvier, alors je l'ai gardé sous le coude, retravaillé y'a quelques temps pour enfin pouvoir vous le proposer ! Ahah  
___Encore merci et toujours d'être présent!_  
__Et surtout... Passez de bonnes fêtes !  
_


End file.
